A Good Misunderstanding
by outcastedrogue
Summary: Goku now understands why Gojyo likes women and now he wants to practice on Gojyo.


A good misunderstanding.

Goku now understands why Gojyo likes women and now he wants to practice on Gojyo.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

"Dammit! Who took my last cigarette?" like Sanzo really needed to ask. He looked at the kappa who was just putting on a button down shirt, leaving the front undone. Gojyo looked back.

"Oh come one. Your the one with all the money. Go out and get some more, you stupid monk."

Sanzo pulled out his banishing gun from his robes he had draped over the chair besides him.

"Now now." Hakkai said trying to lighten the mood. "Hasn't Goku been gone for a long time?" he finished changing the subject.

"The stupid monkey was bored. He'll be fine." Gojyo said.

"You can at least try and act like you care." Hakkai said.

At the market, Goku was just finishing up when he remembered what Gojyo was saying about women earlier that day. "What makes women so great anyways." he said out loud unknowingly. A hand landed on his shoulder. Goku looked up to see a good looking woman with long silver hair and nice clothes.

"Why don't I show you." she said to him as she took his hand and headed for the closest building. Goku felt safe at the moment and didn't sense any evil from her so he followed along.

Back at the inn, the door to the groups room opened up and Goku walked in.

"Where the hell have you been you, stupid monkey? It's dark out now!" Gojyo yelled. Goku's face turned slightly red and he quickly made his way into the kitchen to put the food away. Hakkai followed him.

"Goku, did something happen at the market?" Hakkai asked warmly.

"Um," Goku started in a low whisper, "I know why Gojyo likes women now." Goku blushed harder and Hakkai let out a little chuckle. Goku continued, "And she said anyone could do it."

"Re-e-e-ally." stated Hakkai with a raised eyebrow. An idea shown through his eyes. He ruffled his fingers in Goku's hair as he left and walked towards the monk, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Sanzo looked up at Hakkai and Goku noticed a little smirk form on the monk's lips. They both turned towards Goku who looked towards the floor and turned redder. He didn't know what was going on, but his face was hot. Hakkai called out to Goku from the living area. He went to see what was up. Hakkai was sitting in a chair next to Gojyo on the couch. Gojyo appeared to be dozing off at the moment.

"Gojyo, Goku learned something at the market today." Hakkai said.

"Like I care." the kappa said turning on his side.

"Oh, but I think you will." Hakkai finished smiling. Goku watched as Hakkai took off his power limiters and leaned closer to Gojyo, who laid back on his back only to be met by the demon form of Hakkai. Gojyo felt something sliding up his stomach and looked down to see Hakkai's vines slithering around his body.

"Hakkai! What the hell are you doing?" Gojyo yelled, pushing at the vines, but the vines quickly wrapped themselves around his wrists and forced them above his head. He now laid there, button down undone. His legs were held slightly open. He tried to wiggle free, but without the use of his hands, it was useless. Goku started to walk towards Gojyo.

"Stupid monk! Get your pet away from me!" he yelled.

"And I have to do what you say because...." Sanzo said, face in the newspaper, leaving the last part hanging. Gojyo was about to yell back when pressure by his abdomen made him look down. Goku started undoing Gojyo's pants. Goku tried pulling them down over the ass but Gojyo was pressing his hips into the couch. Hakkai noticed Goku's was having trouble.

"Can't have that now can we?" Hakkai said as and made his vines lift Gojyo's hips slightly.

"Hakkai you bastard!" Gojyo said struggling.

"Say one more thing and these vines might find their way into your mouth next."

Gojyo knew what kind of evil man Hakkai could be and believed him, not saying another word. Sanzo heard this statement and lowered the paper to watch the show. He remembered Hakkai told him that one night. That was an interesting night.

Gojyo's boxers made their was off with help from Goku. Goku looked up and smiled at Gojyo, who turned deep red. He laid his head back and closed his eyes thinking that if he didn't look, he could imagine it was a pretty woman down there.

He shivered as he felt Goku...no...this pretty girl's hands inch their way up his inner thighs. Goku grabbed onto Gojyo's limp shaft and placed his mouth close to the end. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip once making Gojyo jolt. Goku blew cold air onto the tip, then engulfed it in his mouth. Slowly, he took it in and out of his mouth stroking it with his hand as he moved. Continuing on with this, his other hand joined in by playing harshly with Gojyo's balls.

Gojyo took in a sharp breath, gritted his teeth, and let the air out slowly. This pretty woman...no...Goku, was really good.

As Goku continued to suck, Gojyo couldn't help the fact that his hips were rising in motion with Goku. Goku stopped with just the tip of the penis inside his mouth and gently licked the tip over and over while sucking and stroking it with his hand. Gojyo let out sharp breaths. He didn't dare open his eyes.

Goku then remembered the last thing this woman did to him that set him over the edge.

While licking the end, Goku stuck his free pointer finger in his mouth and found the saliva pit that was under the tongue. Getting his finger moist, he took it out of his mouth, still dripping with spit. Hakkai saw this and tightened the hold on Gojyo. He knew where Goku was going. Hakkai had done this many times with Sanzo. Gojyo, realizing the vines were getting tighter, opened his eyes and looked down at Goku.

Goku's eyes were closed as he continued to stroke the end with his tongue. Spit made it's way onto Gojyo's shaft which met with Goku's hand as he continued the up and down motion. Then Gojyo saw the finger. His eye's widened and almost yelled when a hand came over his mouth, pressing his head back down onto the couch. Looking up he saw Hakkai with a devil's smile on his face.

Goku's finger found the back entrance. Goku remembered the woman at the market went very slowly at this point. Goku thought back and did what she had done to him. Slowly, Goku's finger traced Gojyo's hole. He then inserted his finger up to the first knuckle and slowly back out. He pushed it back in slowly, this time to the second knuckle. Gojyo's back arched with this one. Hakkai's hand was still over Gojyo's mouth. He felt Gojyo breathing hard as Goku took his finger out again. Spit dribbled down from Gojyo's manhood to his entrance, helping with the lubrication. Goku pushed his finger in again. This time, while it was in, Goku flexed and straightened his finger, finding Gojyo's prostate.

A big shiver let Goku know he was doing something right. Goku started to suck on Gojyo again. Gojyo felt the feeling build up inside him. As Goku took him in his mouth, the finger came out and when Goku pulled his mouth back, the finger went in. Goku found is real easy to put his finger in all the way now. He started to pump faster. Gojyo's breath started to get shorter. Hakkai had removed his hand so Goku could hear how good he was. He also needed another hand to hide his own erection.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo who sat cross-legged with both his hands between his legs. Hakkai knew that Sanzo would need to be relieved after this scene played. He too, was yearning for release. Goku had been taught well. Hakkai noticed Gojyo's body tense up and knew that was one of the signs of release. Gojyo took a deep breath in and held if for a little. Goku made a last ditch effort to make this part good. His shoved his finger in all the was and stroked Gojyo's prostate while at the same time sucking and licking the tip of the shaft.

Gojyo's leg twitched hard as Goku's mouth was filled. He was able to swallow all off it. Goku slowly removed his finger from Gojyo's rear and withdrew his mouth. Wiping it, Goku stood up, looking at Gojyo who was just now getting let loose from the vines. His eyes met Gojyo's and he felt his face getting hot.

"Um. I'm going to go take a shower." Goku said softly as he turned and left quickly. The vines were now completely off Gojyo. Hakkai placed his power limiters back on. Gojyo looked at Hakkai who looked at Sanzo, who started to laugh. Hakkai followed in suit,

"Dammit this isn't funny!" Gojyo yelled. The other two didn't stop laughing. "Ah, screw this, I'm going to take a shower."

"But I don't think Goku's done yet" Hakkai finished.

"Exactly." Gojyo said as he left the room. Hakkai went over to Sanzo who had grabbed the paper again. Hakkai grabbed Sanzo's upper arm and forced him onto the couch, quickly laying on top of Sanzo pinning him down with a kiss. No more was said.

Upstairs, Gojyo approached the bathroom door. He had taken his clothes off. He slowly went into the bathroom. He could see the silhouette of Goku through the steamed up glass. Gojyo slowly opened the glass door. Goku's head was under the running water of the shower. Gojyo quickly placed his hand in between Goku's shoulder blades and forced him up against the wall.

"Ugh! What's going on?" Goku panicked. With water in his eyes, he couldn't tell who it was.

"Shut up you stupid monkey. Just a little revenge." Gojyo said as he reached up with his free hand and took the detachable shower head off the wall and brought it down towards Goku's private place. A few streams of water hit Goku's penis and his hips jerked backwards into Gojyo who let off a silent giggle. This was going to be fun.

-end-


End file.
